Proceed
by LudFelic
Summary: One forest meadow, five countries, one supposedly perfect day and millions of questions why it didn't turn out that way. One attack and one survivor, who done it and who decided to escape before things got worse?
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Procced

It was supposed to be a great day. I believe you would know what a great day would feel like, the sky is just the perfect color of blue and the clouds cover just enough of the sky to make the temperature of the day even more perfect. Yes, that is how the day first started out as and a great breeze helped make the day just a little cooler. I had the day all planned out and nothing could make it go wrong, yet I still brought my gun. It's an occupational hazard of my, a force of habit. But everything went to the left, wrong, everything went wrong.

I could feel the blood coming out of my sustained wounds. Drop after drop, I was slowly bleeding out. Pain is all I could feel, all I knew at that point. The ground below my feet was beginning to turn the dark red of my own blood. I knew, or at least felt the uneasiness of not being able to say goodbye to Feliciano. Then even more problems began to formulate in my head as I laid there in the tall meadow grass, what would he do if I were gone? That was a very easy question for me to answer. He'd just go off and cry some then forget and chase around the ladies passing the days away. But I'd say he'd say something completely different.

I need to get up. I need to move and fight the dying urge to well, die. I need to get back and find that stupid and skittish Italian. Everyone is gone and I have no idea where they could have possibly gone, maybe they're still here. Feliciano ran off when the fight started and I honestly hope he comes back looking for me. That would be excellent, I mean I'm only lying here waiting, looking up at the perfect sky as my vision starts to fade on and off. I hope that he wasn't killed. If he died because I was unable to protect him, well that would be a harsh burden on me but it wouldn't last terribly long. I did after all bring him here, where they were waiting; Alfred, Francis, Ivan…

The breeze moved along through the grass as I fought off all three with the one weapon I decided to bring with. Shots rang back and forth and I was able to take down the more annoying of the two; Francis and Ivan. I believe Alfred was critically injured and his glasses had been shot off but still managed to walk out of the ring of carnage. I received a deep gash on my upper left thigh and left arm, along with a gunshot to my right shoulder, close to my neck, and none of my wounds agreed on to stop bleeding. I had wrapped them a tight as I possibly could with my shirt and put as much pressure on them. Still my blood managed to escape my body and land on the now blood mudded ground.

I could hear the wind rustling the grass but I could also hear someone moving through it, faintly. I had my gun at the ready point, whoever decided to show their face to me was going to get my last bullet to their head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue uniform, is it France? A hand then appeared from the grass and landed itself on my face while I landed my gun's tip to the hand owner's head… Feliciano?!

"Ludwig! You're hurt! They're dead, they're all dead. Big Brother Francis and Ivan are dead!"

Feliciano was cry and his tears were falling on my face. I dropped my gun and put my hand on his face.

"I need help."

"I know you do and I'm going to help you."

I forced myself up right. Feliciano tried his best to help me out. He tried to keep me moving and just was there so I could stay standing and not topple over.

"I'll get you home."

"I'd say we hurry before I bleed out."

We walked out of the now bloody meadow and into the thick trees that blocked nearly all the sun that needed to shine through. Small breaks in the trees let little sunlight in. as we walked, my already cloudy vision grew even worse and my legs were nearly dragging themselves along as I tried to walk. My legs were shaky and my grip on Feliciano's arm was loosening.

"Feliciano, I-I need to stop."

"Lud."

He then laid me up against a large oak tree and I immediately slid down.

"We need to hurry and get you help!"

"Ya, I know."

"Wait, hold on, I'll go get help!"

He then ran off in his ditch efforts to get me some help. Well at least he tried. I feel so cold. I thought today was supposed to be a good day, a good, warm, perfect day and now look at it, it's all cold. Black spots began to block my vision as I sat there, in the quiet forest. The breeze, it left. I think it knows what's coming next, I know I do. I began to struggle in keeping my eyes open. Alright, I'll just close my eyes until Feli gets back with the help he ran off to get. I closed my eyes and slowly fell into what felt like a sleep. I don't know if Feliciano ever came back in time to get me the help I needed. If he did, he would have found me lost in an eternal sleep, to never wake from again…


	2. Chapter 2: Another tale

Proceed: Another Tale

I shouldn't have ran so far away, but what if I didn't? Then what? I might have been killed by Big Brother France, Ivan and Alfred. But Ludwig stayed there and fought them off right? He won. All I have are questions and they really need answers. I walked through this thickly lined forest in search of the meadow Ludwig was taking me to before we were interrupted by those three. Why on earth were they there? Why did the plan on attacking or did they plan it at all? I have no idea and I need to find out. And as I walked with lingering questions in my head, I found the meadow. It was oddly quiet and it became very unsettling. Then I saw Alfred pop out of the long tall grass and out into the thick forest. He glasses were gone and blood covered almost all of his face. I then ran into the grass looking for spots that had missing grass. I then tripped over something and fell into the brush. I looked down to the right of me and saw a bloodied hand and the body of Ivan, staring back at me. Startled I quickly stood up and tripped again and fell onto something soft and damp. I looked down and saw Francis, with blood oozing from his mouth and dried tears on the sides of his face. His hair covered the drying blood on his cheeks and his body was growing pale. Tears formed in my eyes and I quickly stood up once more but was so scared and so shocked my legs couldn't hold me up and I fell to my knees.

Where's Lud? Please. I looked left and right through the grass and out of the corner of my eye I saw a green uniform. Ludwig?! I reached my hand through the grass and felt my hand touch his cheek, but also felt a cold piece of metal being pressed up against my head. He then saw me and quickly put his gun to his side. I began to cry even more, looking at what had happened to him during the fight. So much blood covered his entire body, and I could tell he wasn't doing well.

"Ludwig! You're hurt! They're dead, they're all dead. Big Brother Francis and Ivan are dead!"

I couldn't stop crying and my tears were falling on Ludwig's face and he then put his bloody hand against my cheek and looked me in the eyes with desperation.

"I need help."

"I know you do and I'm going to help you."

Lud forced himself up right. I tried so hard to keep Ludwig upright and moving. I tried so hard, more than I think I'd ever tried before. He needed help and I was going to give him all I could, no matter how scared I was.

"I'll get you home."

"I'd say we hurry before I bleed out."

We then walked out of the now terrible smelling meadow and into the thick oak forest that let nearly no sun in. Small breaks in the tree foliage only let the lucky sun rays to pass to the ground. I could tell Lud couldn't lift his feet up to walk. It almost felt as if I was dragging him and he was just holding on. Then his grip on my arm began to loosen, he's dying…

"Feliciano, I-I need to stop."

"Lud."

I then quickly laid Ludwig up against an oak tree and he immediately slid down.

"We need to hurry and get you help!"

"Ya, I know."

"Wait, hold on, I'll go get help!"

I then quickly ran off in search of the nearest help I could get, I knew of a place. Honda lives right next to this place, so does Arthur… no I'll get Honda. I believe his house is over here and my guess work paid off. As I ran I began to see Honda's back patio and I quickly ran through his backyard and into the house like a mad man.

"Honda, please I need your help! Lud's hurt!"

He then came out of the side room and ran out back with me. We then ran through the forest looking for where I left Ludwig all alone. I then found him, pale and near lifeless. I knelt down beside him and felt his bloodied cheek, so cold. I then felt for a pulse on his neck and looked to see if he was breathing…. Nothing. He-he was gone… shock, anger, pain… He was gone. My forehead placed itself on Ludwig's and I began to cry, watching the tears fall onto his lap.

"Ludwig, I'm so sorry, please, forgive me…"

Honda knelt down beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder and we both sat there wishing this day had turned out the way it was supposed to be….

/./././././././


	3. Chapter 3: Our Only Survivor

Proceed: Our only Survivor

I had overheard Ludwig talking about how the day was going to be excellent, and my first thoughts were 'well I'll have to change your way of thinking there mister.' And so I made that day go from perfect to just down right awful. I called up two of the first people I could think of; Francis and Ivan, ya they work just fine. I told them to bring their guns and meet up at Arthur's house for something that this hero had planned. Of course, it's perfect. We all met up at Arthur's place and talked through my brilliant plan, they thought it was fine. Arthur wanted nothing apart of this stupid fight, so he stayed home. We all then proceeded out the back door and into the thick forest. We past the old, dead tree that Arthur won't let me cut down and the old tire to one of Arthur's favorite cars, his 1950 Land Rover 1/2 Jeep. We then made it to the meadow that I believed Ludwig was going to, I mean there's like two other meadows he could have been talking about but if I remember correctly this one is closest to Honda's house so, this might just be the one. We all hid in the tall, thick grass and waited. Ludwig was right, this day is just perfect.

The sky is the perfect color of blue, the clouds just cover it enough to cool it down to a perfect temperature and a breeze helped make the summer day just that much better. What a good day to downright attack someone for no good or apparent reason. We waited and finally we heard Ludwig and Feliciano both walking into the brush, then we attacked. I saw Feliciano run faster than anyone I've ever seen and Ludwig quickly pulled out his gun. Shots rang back and forth. I was shot right in my upper right shooting arm and on my side. I watched as Ludwig quickly changed his magazine and shoot down Francis and Ivan. He the shot me across my face, breaking my glasses and knocking them to the ground, just barely grazing my cheeks. I then ran as I shot at him once more. My left hand covered my wound on my right arm and I tried my best to find my way through the thick forest without any visibility. Everything was either green or brown blobs for nothingness… The blood from my arm was getting through my fingers and began to make a mess of my blue plaid shirt and dark blue jeans. 'Damnit all to hell.'

I think I'm going in the right direction, maybe. I was but couldn't believe it. My strength, I could tell it wasn't going to last very long. I would lean up against a tree every now and then just to try and regain my lost energy.

"Come on, I need to get home, once I do that, I'll be fine. But first I have to find home."

I was tripping on my own two feet and the loads of roots that stuck from the ground. I then hit something a lot larger than any old tree root. I toppled over and fell to the ground, nearly face first into the dirt. I then lifted myself back to my knees and felt for the thing I tripped over. I found it and felt around it. 'That-that's a tire! I should be almost there.' I then felt it, the old tree up against my back. I laid against it and felt that maybe I was going to be okay. Maybe I don't need to do anything more. So I sat there and closed my eyes, exhausted.

My blood slowly pooled under me as I slept. I thought I had woken up but I couldn't tell to save my life. All the trees and green and brown had disappeared and everything was black. Then out of all this darkness, saw it. This light. It was coming closer, to me. Then I saw it was a lantern and a person was carrying it. Then footsteps and the sound of my name being called over and over again. Who are you? I could barely move, are they going to help me? I hope so. Then my so called dream began to fade as a dim light opened my eyes and the voice, it grew even louder.

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred!"

I looked up to see the person I saw in the complete darkness, "Hey Arthur…." Night had come so quick.

I guess he couldn't see my eyes opened because he continued to talk to himself, "Alfred please wake up. Oh my goodness he's covered in blood and his glasses are gone, how did he even get here?!"

He was crying, I made him cry, I made him worry. Damnit. I then lifted my left hand up to his cheek and it instantly went silent. He quickly grabbed on to my hand.

"Alfred?"

"No need to cry over someone who's not dead."

He then wiped his tears and tried to act as if he didn't care. "YA well, it's not like I came out here looking for you." He folded his arms and looked away from me.

I then grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to me and gave him a bloody hug, not like the British term for 'bloody' but the literal bloody. It wasn't very pleasant for me but for him, it must have meant the world.

He then helped me up and helped me to the back yard where I could hear the fountain over by the left side of the house in the rock garden. We walked up the three wooden stairs onto the deck and Arthur opened the back sliding door. I barely made it up the 23 stairs that lead to the second floor and to Arthur's room. He laid me down on his bed and ran to find the first aid kit.

We said nothing the whole time he bandaged me up. But while he was doing that, I couldn't help but think of why I felt that that was such a great idea. We probably killed the poor German and made the Italian cry and killed both the french dude and the Russian alcoholic. What a strange day. But all's well. I did learn one thing though, Arthur looks so damn cute when he cries. I should make him cry more often, it's very very erotic.


End file.
